


Hayloft

by megnrxse_exe



Category: Mother Mother - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Mother Mother song, Short Story, hayloft, im just putting random shit at this point, it was for my english class idfk, wtf am i supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnrxse_exe/pseuds/megnrxse_exe
Summary: no >:)
Kudos: 2





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So basically I had to write a short story for my english class and I’m kinda proud of the end result so I’m just gonna post it here :] I’m a little new to this whole situation so forgive me if I get the tags wrong or I just... idk don’t do it right or something lol  
> I hope you enjoy :]
> 
> also i don’t want to write a summary so... HEH

Inspired by the song ¨Hayloft¨”by Mother Mother

She could feel the smoke in her face as Cam leaned closer. He whispered in her ear ¨Let’s get out of here, you and me¨. He didn't usually portray much emotion in his voice but she could hear the twinge of excitement he was feeling. ¨Where are we going?¨ she asked with caution, trying to be calm, but the excitement was slowly creeping up her spine. This wasn't the first time she and Cam had tried to run away together. On their first attempt they tried to run through the field behind her family's house and escape through the forest that lay just beyond that; but her father had other plans. He didn't approve of Cam. He was much taller than she was, he was older too. He had lots of tattoos, most of them were stick n pokes he gave himself. Not to mention he was always smoking which her father hated. Just as they were about to enter the forest they heard a gunshot and watched as the bullet whizzed past them and buried itself in a large tree in front of them. She whipped around to see her father standing far up by the house, pointing his hunting rifle straight at Cam. She panicked and told him to run. He promised her that they would escape together. That they would make it next time. ¨Next time. This was next time¨ she thought. She heard her fathers footsteps shuffling around upstairs as a light flicked on. She looked over at Cam with a fearful expression on her face. She expected to see the same on his, but instead she saw his eyes burning with passion and a smile full of anticipation. His unshaken aura gave her a burst of energy. She stared into his deep green eyes and nodded. They had the same idea.

He grabbed her arm as they rushed out the backdoor. Instead of going to the forest, where they knew her father would look for them, they ran around to the front of the house and down the road to the old barn. It was hidden from the street and pretty far away from any signs of life so not many people knew it was even there. She couldn't contain her exhilaration as they sprinted down the empty road. They could hear the backdoor of her house slam and her father shooting blindly into the forest. A cheeky smile spread its way across Cam's face as they heard her father fire more shots in the opposite direction which they were running. At this point she would have usually been out of breath, but the adrenaline had taken over her body. She slid her hand into his and he looked back at her over his shoulder. He winked and led her off the road. 

They forged a path through the weeds and brush and eventually got to the barn. The moonlight twinkled off of the dry, decaying roof and bled through the holes, leaving spots of light on the ground below. She had never been to the barn at night before. She was left speechless by the droplets of moonlight dancing around the open space. As she stepped closer, she stirred up the dust and dirt on the floor, sending it into the air. She watched in awe as the dust caught the light, making it look like a thousand tiny spotlights, shining brilliantly through the night. She looked over to her right to see Cam climbing the ladder up to the hayloft. She eagerly followed him up and looked outside through a hole in the deteriorating wood. There she saw the most beautiful view of the city across the lake she had ever seen. The lights in the windows were off and everyone was asleep but somehow the moonlight made it feel like it was buzzing with life. She heard Cam plop down in the hay and click his lighter. ”He’s probably just smoking again," she thought, idly,"this must be the last cigarette in his pack”. She peeled her eyes away from the city and towards him. They locked eyes and she froze in fear. His eyes looked psychotic, crazed, maybe even demonic as he held the lighter near his face, the flames almost licking his cheek. He said softly, ”Remember when I promised we would escape? Well, you see, I've never broken a promise”. He smiled to himself and dropped the lighter in the hay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends kind of abruptly, like I said it was a short story for english class so I had a word limit and I was getting dangerously close to it 😀✌️ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed🕺💃🕺💃🕺💃🕺💃🕺  
> also i haven’t actually read this in like a month, i just copy and pasted it here so... it’s probably pretty shit BUT DATS OK  
> OK BYE I LUV U  
> *MUWAH*  
> BYE


End file.
